Another Thanksgiving in Pine Valley
by In-betweens
Summary: Femslash Future fic Bianca's third return home and the surprise she and Kendall get on Thanksgiving. Updated Feb 23rd
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Thanksgiving in Pine Valley

Authors: Megs and Chris

Plot: Future fic...(Bianca's third return to Pine Valley)

Pairing: Bianca/Maggie

_A/N Flashbacks are in italics._

**Part 1**

_Maggie slowly moved her head to Bianca's stomach, her hand just under the brunette's tank top. Bianca was sitting up against the head board with a book in hand, reading glasses gracing her face as she read, the lamp on her side of the room casting a soft light through the rest of the room. Shadows formed along the walls and Maggie looked around their bedroom in wonderment...how they had gotten here was a mystery but a mystery she was sure if solved would just make her fall more in love with Bianca then she already was._

_Maggie slowly moved her eyes over the room they shared as their own, their private space where they could talk, laugh, sing, play or make love together without worry of being interrupted except for Miranda. Miranda was the one exception to being interrupted but when they made love Miranda was either in a dead slumber or she was at Anna's, Robin's or even Greenlee's. _

_Greenlee...Maggie smiled at the thought of having at least one good friend from home, besides Bianca who was now her lover as well as her best friend, it felt good to have someone else to talk to that knew all about her past in Pine Valley. Maggie could talk to Bianca about anything and everything but it was nice to have someone to talk to about Bianca and their relationship and their life together. __  
_

_Maggie had helped Greenlee in her time of need, as Greenlee had once tried to help her in her time of need and now they were closer then ever. It was rather funny how they came across the other. Rather how Miranda had run off for what seemed like the million and tenth time and found Greenlee sitting in a cafe sipping coffee and reading some book. Maggie had almost died when she saw a woman she hadn't recognized holding Miranda and that Miranda was laughing and poking at the other woman. Only when Maggie got closer had she found it to be Greenlee holding onto Miranda and only then had she seen the pain and the tears in the brunette's eyes threatening to spill. _

_Maggie wondered what Greenlee would have done if Miranda hadn't found her that afternoon and Maggie wondered what she would have done without Greenlee's friendship and acceptance to her relationship with Bianca. _

_Maggie realized that even if Greenlee hadn't been there she'd still be in this same place but she wouldn't feel as good about her past as she did now. _

_Maggie sighed happily before she snuggled her head into the fabric of Bianca's shirt...her hand still lost under the fabric. Maggie caught a sight of Bianca's skin showing and she slowly snuggled closer into Bianca's lower stomach and watched the fabric move up just to her cheek so her chin was touching Bianca's navel. Maggie let her tongue slip out and touched the top of Bianca's belly button and felt more then heard Bianca's deep intake of breath. Maggie smiled when Bianca's hand stopped playing with her hair and slowly gripped her hair into her fist as Maggie continued to slip her tongue in and out of Bianca's navel. _

_"Uh...Maggie...what uh...are you doing?" Bianca asked in a low moan knowing full well what Maggie was doing. She put the book she was doing down on the bedside table that was on her side of the bed. It almost fell on the floor when Bianca felt her lover blow hot air onto her stomach before she went back to teasing her navel with her tongue.__  
_

_Maggie grinned when she heard the sound of a thud on the floor below them. Maggie leaned over, her hand pressed against Bianca's thigh as she leaned over the brunette to look over the bedside and saw the book on the floor. Maggie smiled and slowly moved back to where she had been, but not before sending Bianca one of her most famous sexy smirks. Maggie laid her head back down against Bianca's bare stomach, the brunette's tank pushed up to just below her breasts and slowly slid her hand up Bianca's inside thigh till she reached under Bianca's boxers and grinned when Bianca's stomach drew in and then out and this time Maggie could hear Bianca's gasp and felt the brunette buck toward her hand. _

_"Good lord, woman!" Bianca growled out. "You're gonna be the death of me." She chuckled. They had been going at it basically all day since they were baby-free. Anna had taken Miranda for the day and had told Bianca and Maggie they needed time alone. She insisted Miranda spend the day and night with her and Robin and she was not going to take no for an answer._

_Maggie smiled and moved her lips down to Bianca's stomach once again this time sucking on the skin...the taste of salt from Bianca's sweet still lingering on her from their previous activities. Maggie smiled when she felt Bianca trying to slowly lay down on the bed so she was no longer sitting against the head board but Maggie grabbed both of Bianca's hips, and kept the brunette where she was. Maggie looked up into Bianca's questioning eyes and only smirked as she slowly rose from her position and swung her right leg over Bianca so she was now kneeling above Bianca, their faces equal to the others. _

_"We're not sleeping anytime soon, are we?" Bianca asked smiling with a little chuckle. She then saw the look in Maggie's eyes and knew the answer was a no. She was thankful Miranda wasn't there because she knew with all the noise they were both making would wake their little muchie up.__  
_

----

Maggie smiled as she slowly made her way to the window, a chair already waiting for her there. Maggie loved to just look out at the city when the sun was up and about around the city. It was a beautiful sight to behold any time of the day no matter when or what the weather was like. Maggie missed Bianca, and as she looked over at the bed against the wall in the room she couldn't help but remember the last night they had spent together before Bianca rushed off to Pine Valley with Miranda and had left Maggie in Paris. Not so much as left behind but staid behind for her own reasons which at this point she couldn't remember.

Maggie looked around outside the window and saw people on the streets below rushing around on the ground, some with umbrellas some without but most running. Almost all of them were running, except those few that excepted the beauty of the rain falling in their beautiful city and took the time to admire it if even just for a few extra seconds. Maggie looked around the room and saw a picture of Miranda in hers and Bianca's arms as they stood at the Arc de Triumph with the backdrop of the city behind them, and Maggie felt her heart ache. Maggie had realized her mistake the moment Bianca and Miranda had walked out that door to catch a jet to Pine Valley. Maggie knew she should have gone with them but hadn't been able to pull the courage together to take another large step and actually go back and face her past. With words and memories she could face it but having to go back to places where her past had taken place was something of its own.

Maggie hadn't been ready the day Bianca had left, to once again rush back to her family that needed her to be with them. Old and new family members needing help back in Pine Valley and once again it seemed no matter how big of an ocean stood between them and Pine Valley, Pine Valley always came after them. Maggie looked out the window and then down at her hands, that lay clasped in her lap. Maggie hadn't been ready then to go with Bianca and Miranda back to Pine Valley, but she was now.

--------

Maggie sighed...it was just another Thanksgiving and the first one since she had moved to Pine Valley that she was not with a family member. Though this year it didn't matter, as Maggie smiled at the memories of Bianca, Miranda and her in Paris. Maggie slowly turned her head away from the window and looked around the room before she slowly stood up, needing to freshen herself up before she headed out with Greenlee for a very big night of their lives.

Maggie smiled as she looked out the window at the rain drops cascading down from the heavens and plunging down to earth to only make the smallest of plop noises when the water dropped into an already large puddle of rain water. It didn't matter what the weather or the time, when you were looking out on a city that you called home the beauty of it couldn't be matched by any other, even the great city of lights.

"Happy Thanksgiving...Pine Valley." Maggie said softly as she looked out the window at the wondrous city of Pine Valley. "Its good to be home." Maggie said softly as glanced once more at the long forgotten sight of the town she called home for the longest significant amount of time in her life

Maggie stopped dead in her tracks as she made it to the bathroom doorway, and she slowly turned her head back to the window to just take one more look. Maggie's lips curved and she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Pine Valley didn't scare her anymore and neither did her past...so finally she could go on with her future with Bianca and Miranda, finally she could follow them back here to the one place on earth she had sworn never to return to. It seemed you could move across the ocean or to the other side of the world to get away from Pine Valley but it never really let you go.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**A/N: Characters internal thoughts are in bold and flash backs, either conversations or full descriptional flashbacks will be in italics. **

**Part 2**

Bianca woke up early in the morning to the sound of a soft voice speaking into her ear and a small hand shaking her shoulder. Bianca hadn't known exactly what she was planning to do this Thanksgiving. Part of her wanted to jump on a plane and rush to see Maggie, it had almost been a month since she had seen Maggie, and almost a week since she had last spoken to the blonde. Bianca had sworn she had seen Maggie in Pine Valley this last week but each time she had followed the woman that looked like her lover and found it was never her.

Bianca groaned and opened her eyes to the bright sun shine that filtered through the open window and directly into her eyes. Bianca closed her eyes and squinted, trying her best to keep the sun light from her eyes and soon found her daughter's face right above her own; she was smiling and had something in her mouth.

"Mom...hurries ups...its breakfast time...and papa made waffles!" Miranda said smiling as she jumped up and down on the bed and shook her mother's shoulder a little more trying to get her to open her eyes more.

"Okay. I'm up?" Bianca said smiling at her daughter. She sat up and watched as Miranda made her way off the bed and ran out of the room. "Happy Thanksgiving, Maggie." She said to herself.

Miranda ran into the hallway and then down the hallway to where her grandmother and grandpa were eating breakfast, her uncle Reggie had eaten and then gone to do something or other and her aunt Lily was sitting in the living room talking to her uncle Sean. Miranda smiled and ran over to her grandmother and jumped into the seat next to her grandmother, the last bit of her waffle now taken into her mouth after dipping it into the syrup that was on her plate.

"My...my...I've never seen anyone eat waffles that way." Jack said watching as Miranda took another waffle folded it and then dipped it into the syrup before eating it.

Miranda smiled as she took another bite after another, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, which was hard to believe since Jack had been forced to make Miranda anything she wanted, if only because he wanted to spoil her.

"Maggie does..." Miranda said and smiled when her mother kissed the top of her head and she looked up at her with a large smile before turning back to her grandpa.

"Well that doesn't surprise me..." Erica said laughing lightly as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

Jack looked at Erica and then up to Bianca for clarification that Maggie actually ate her waffles like that. Jack knew from Miranda's stories that Maggie made breakfast every morning and Fridays were waffles, Saturdays were pancakes and Sunday was eggs, bacon, hash browns and a bagel and the rest of the days of the week were cereal or a muffin or if they had the frozen waffle dunk'ems that came with its own syrup from the freezer.

"Yes, Maggie eats waffles that way." Bianca said to Jack as she sat down next to her daughter.

Jack's eyes widened. "Really...?" Jack asked still not believing Maggie would eat waffles like that.

Erica just smirked it amazed her how Jack couldn't understand that when Bianca said something about Maggie it was never not true. Erica smiled at her husband and waited for Bianca to go into detail. Erica wondered now that she was thinking about it, if Jack just made Bianca go into detail to just see the smile that played across her face, and the light in her eyes when she spoke about Maggie, just for the second longer.

Miranda choice to answer. "Yep...we eat the dunk'ems like this..." Miranda said nodding her head as she took another bite out of the waffle.

"You mean those artificial waffles, you made me buy?" Jack asked looking at Miranda.

"Uh...hmmm..." Miranda said as she chewed.

"Those are like a necessary item to have." Bianca said as she smiled at her daughter. "Isn't that right Miranda? Maggie always makes sure we have them in the freezer." She wondered what Maggie was doing at that moment.

Erica smiled, Maggie was taking good care of her daughter and she had hoped that if anyone were to be with her daughter that Maggie would be that person. Now all she really had to worry about was finding someone for Kendall. Kendall was in her own depression about Zach and she refused Ryan's comfort and spent her days working and taking care of her son...and once Bianca had come she had finally started to open up but mostly only to Bianca and even though that bothered Erica that Kendall wouldn't talk to her it made her happy to know that Bianca and Kendall were able to talk about everything.

"How is Maggie doing dear?" Erica asked taking a sip from her mug. Erica hadn't heard Bianca on the phone at night with Maggie in a while and wondered if she was just missing the calls or if they weren't coming anymore. The first two weeks they came every day, then every other day for the next two weeks and now this last week she hadn't heard anything about them .

"As far as I know, she's doing fine." Bianca said as she looked at her mother. "I haven't talked to her for a few days." She missed not being able to talk to Maggie. She missed her desperately and wanted Maggie to come back to PV with her but understood why Maggie decided not to. "She is probably spending time with Anna and Robin."

Jack looked at Bianca oddly for a moment. "Anna and Robin?" Jack asked curious...Jack had gotten a call from Anna last week telling him she was back in the states up in New York with Robin.

"IS there something wrong with your hearing today uncle J?" Sean asked as he walked up to the table and sat down next to Bianca.

"My hearing is fine." Jack stated looking at his nephew.

"Then what's with all the repeating what B says?" Sean asked.

"It's just I had spoken with Anna last week." Jack said. "She told me she and Robin are in New York."

Sean nodded his head and nudged Bianca's shoulder slightly and wiggled his eye brows. "Maybe she having some med student fun..."

"Oh please..." Bianca said as she slapped Sean's arm playfully but not enough to hurt him. "Maggie wouldn't do that." She said about what Sean was suggesting.

Sean laughed. "Why not...she's..." Sean waited a few seconds before pointing to the picture on the mantel above the fireplace. "...a babe...in the city of lights with no one there and nothing to do after work...I mean...who wouldn't go out and party?" Sean asked. "I envy her right now!"

"I'm sure she's just studying." Bianca said. She then thought about what Sean had said and thoughts starting running in her mind. '**She wouldn't do that. She would have told me. But...nah, the only reason she isn't answering her phone is, she's busy studying. But why hasn't she answered the phone?'** She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear her mother talking to her, or saw the looks she was getting.

"Well what ever it is Maggie is doing she certainly isn't doing it here." Erica said and looked at Sean for a moment glaring slightly at the young man. "I hope we are all ready for a nice quiet Thanksgiving." Erica said smiling.

"I, ready gran-ma!" Miranda said smiling as she looked up at her grandmother.

Jack, Sean and Lily smiled.

"This year the table arraignments won't be changed, will they? Because I have everything set up just the way it should be and...there is no room for extra people at the table..." Lily said looking at Erica.

"Everything is going to stay the way you set it up, dear." Erica said smiling. '**I hope!**'

Erica was sure this was just another Thanksgiving to go to hell but she and Jack were dead set on this one working out the way they planned it. They were so set on it that they had bought almost the entire room and made sure that only the people on the list would be allowed at the table. Though Erica could already feel the calm before the storm she wished that the storm would wait 24 hours before hitting town...at least just for today. But being Erica Kane meant knowing what she was up against and she knew this year was just another disaster about to happen.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Part 3**

**----Kendall's condo------**

**'This will be a Thanksgiving to remember.'** Kendall thought to herself.** 'Maybe this year we can actually eat. Oh, what am I saying, nobody ever eats at Thanksgiving.'** She looked over at Spike and smiled at her son. "This is your first Thanksgiving, buddy." She said as she picked Spike up from his high chair and brought him into the bathroom where she washed and dirty little boy.

After getting Spike dried off she got the little infant dressed. As she was getting herself ready for their big day, with Spike safely tucked away for a little cat nap in his crib, her thoughts went to Zach and Ryan.

**'I can't believe that Zack isn't the right guy for me. Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't I see that he was the wrong guy? ****Ryan wants a relationship with me. But he only wants that because he wants to be near Spike.' **

Kendall walked out of her bedroom clean and dressed ready for this Thanksgiving and just as a reminder of what happened last time Kendall was not going to wear high heels. It was a lot harder to run out of the Valley Inn in high heels, so this year she stuck with sneakers.

"Would you like it if your daddy was here more, buddy? You would, wouldn't you?" She then picked Spike up in her arms and carried him out of the nursery.

Kendall looked down at Spike's smiling face. He was looking up at her. "I know another little person you love to see...your cousin Miranda and auntie Bianca. You're going to see them tonight." When she said that Spike made a cooing noise like he understood. He and Miranda seemed to form a connection that everyone thought was cute that everyone thought was cute.

Kendall was walking around the three bedroom house that she had bought, slowly picking up as she walked through the house, Spike balanced on her hip as she did. Kendall had become a typical single mother and for some reason she was okay with that, and she was happy with what she had become, if only for a little while had she been happy with what she had become until natural urges started to play into the equation.

Kendall had been quiet about this for a long time because as much as she would love to go out and find the right guy there were now other things that played a part in that, specifically her little miracle boy in her arms.

'Thanks giving sucks..." Kendall grimaced for a second realized her foul language and scolded herself as she slowly got Spike into the carriage and ready to head over to the Valley Inn to meet up with the rest of the family. Once Kendall was ready she took one last look around the house and then at Spike and herself before she slowly took the last steps out of the house some how her body was moving slowly as if giving herself time to back out of this and make sure she didn't have to go through hell once again this year at Thanksgiving. The pain from last Thanksgiving still ever present for Kendall.

'**Greenlee...wonder what's she doing today. Probably laughing at us from where ever she is for bothering to even try this again.'** Kendal thought as she slowly closed the door behind her, some how her mind was made up. "It can't possibly be any worse then last year." Kendall said as she pushed the carriage toward the car.

-------

Maggie looked around the living room once again as if looking for something she had forgotten. Maggie wasn't sure but she had this horrible sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong. **'Something's going wrong right now...you're here in Pine Valley on Thanksgiving that's suicide!'** Maggie's inner screamed at her.

Maggie shook her head to clear it of all thought and looked around the room once again still having this sinking feeling she was forgetting something but she couldn't figure out what.

"You ready...short stuff?" Greenlee asked from behind Maggie with a bright smile playing across her face.

Maggie jumped slightly and turned around...and once her eyes fell on Greenlee the sinking feeling disappeared. "There you are...I've been looking all over for you!" Maggie said being smart with Greenlee. "Where have you been? And hey...what gives...I'm two inches taller then you!"

"Up your ass and around the corner, smart ass!" Greenlee said rolling her eyes. "An inch and a half...not two inches!" Greenlee said correcting Maggie.

"Still...how am I short stuff if I'm taller then you?" Maggie asked.

Greenlee just rolled her eyes and grabbed Maggie's shoulders and pushed her backwards slightly before pulling forward. "Who cares...? Are you ready?" Greenlee asked.

"Yes..." Maggie said smiling.

"Okay..." Greenlee said smiling as well...finding the courage she needed to get through this from Maggie's excited attitude. Greenlee hadn't meant to be a bitch to her but she was nervous and she was bitchy when she was nervous. The two went to the door and as they were about to leave Greenlee had to ask.

"You're going to wear that?"

"Are you serious?" Maggie asked as she looked down at her outfit. She wanted more then anything to look nice...if only because it was the first time a lot of people were going to see her, she wanted to make an impression, a good one at that.

When Greenlee didn't answer Maggie eyed Greenlee for a second and saw Greenlee's eyes and face showed nothing but how serious she was her face scrunched up in horror. "Not now..." Maggie said before she ran toward her bedroom to find something else to wear for the second time that night.

"Well then hurry up...we're already late!" Greenlee said from the door, now closing it and leaning against it as she waited for Maggie to get ready.

Greenlee sighed. **'This is going to be one hell of a night." **Greenlee thought as she waited.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4 and 4B

_Sorry it's taken so long to update this story and the others. Hope you will enjoy this update. _

**Part 4**

**-----Valley Inn----**

The Valley Inn was the normal hot spot for Thanksgiving and you needed to place a reservation almost two months ahead, only if you were ordinary. As for Erica Kane, she could call the day before Thanksgiving and rent out almost the entire room, but she hadn't done that this year, she had called three weeks ago and asked for the room. It seemed though that there were other people how had called a week before her and had ended up with the other side of the room, and as Erica Kane walked into the room with her husband Jack Montgomery and their family she found that the most unlikely of people had rented the other side of the room. Young foreign men and women, people that Erica was unfamiliar with, had rented the other side of the room. Erica caught two other languages besides English being spoken by the small group of friends.

Erica was happy...this year Thanksgiving was so far going great because it wasn't the Chandlers that had rented the other side of the room or the Martins, everything was headed in the right direction. Lily and Sean walked in after Jack and Erica talking about something or other as Bianca took up the back with her little girl walking beside her, their hands joined as they walked through the Valley Inn. Miranda's eyes roamed all over this foreign building, she didn't miss any detail, just as always. Miranda learned from a very young age to be observant, if only because she lived in one of the most beautiful cities in the world.

Miranda had held back when she saw something down the hallway, her mother and family members all passing her by as she looked down the hall. When Bianca, reached the table after Erica, Jack, Sean and Lily she saw all eyes were on Miranda, who was still standing in the door way to the room. Bianca lifted an eye brow in question at her daughter and smiled, turned around and went to sit knowing Miranda wouldn't run away she wasn't like that anymore. Just as her body relaxed into the chair and she was slowly turning back to see Miranda she heard her mother shriek.

"Miranda Montgomery come back here!"

Bianca was up and standing out of her seat, her body turned toward the entrance and saw her daughter was no longer there. Bianca's heart already pounding was about to burst from her chest when she heard Miranda's joyful scream of

"Hi aunt Kendy!" Miranda yelled as she ran over to her aunt and the carriage that held her little cousin.

Kendall smiled down at Miranda and lifted her niece into her arms before she took hold of the carriage with one hand and pushed it with one hand as she held Miranda in her arms getting all three of them into the main dinning room safely. Kendall knew right away by the look of relief on Bianca's face that Miranda was either going to be in trouble or she was going to be in trouble for being late.

"Hi Kendall." Bianca said as she looked at her sister and caughtbher breath. "Miranda, you scared mommy." She said as she looked down at her daughter who was looking at her.

"Sorry..." Miranda said looking down but then looked back up. "...but it was aunt Kendy and cousin Spike." Miranda said and then looked down the hallway she had just come with her aunt Kendall and she squinted her eyes for a moment seeing something she wasn't supposed to.

Kendall and Bianca both saw the look on Miranda's face and each stepped back into the hallway and looked down the corridor and saw nothing. Miranda's mouth was open in a big 'O' and she covered her mouth and wiggled her way out of her aunts arms and looked up at her mommy before running over to her grandmother and tugging on her pant leg to get her attention.

"Miranda, what is it honey?" Erica asked as she looked down at her granddaughter.

"Wow Bianca, she's full of energy." Kendall said to her sister as they finally made their way into the dining room. "What did you do, give her sugar?"

"Tell me about it." Bianca said smiling. "And no, I did not give my daughter any sugar." She then eyed Sean, knowing he was the one who did. "That would be Sean."

"Oh please...every kid deserves a lolly pop once in a while." Sean said smiled. "Besides...I'm her only favorite uncle...I have to pamper her." Sean said

"If she doesn't settle down tonight, I'm going to make you watch her." Bianca said smirking.

Sean's face paled. "You wouldn't!" He said stepping back.

Jack smiled and slapped Sean on the back. "She can and I'm most definitely sure she would." Jack said grinning at his nephew before stepping around the table and sitting down next to Erica, who was standing and being dragged by a very energetic Miranda towards the hallway.

"Gotta go..." Miranda said as she pulled Erica's hand and tried to get her grandmother to move faster toward the hallway.

"Okay honey, we can go." Erica said thinking her granddaughter had to go to the bathroom. She then looked back at everyone else. "We'll be right back." She then was dragged by Miranda out of dining room and down the hallway.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Sean said laughing.

Kendall and Bianca both glared at Sean before they both fussed over getting Spike out of his carriage and many layers of clothing.

"Damn...Kendall any more layers of clothing and we might have to worry Spike would be stuck in there." Sean said smiling.

Kendall just glared at the youngest Montgomery son and went back to getting her own child out of his two jackets.

TBC….

**Part 4B**

----------

Maggie was walking down the hallway that lead to the Valley Inn dinning room after three more replays of Greenlee insisting that her outfit just didn't suit this party. Maggie had been ready to hit Greenlee over the head with the lamp in their hotel room if she insisted she change one more time, only the remark never came but a wolf whistle came and Maggie ended up blushing to her roots before slapping Greenlee upside the head as they walked to the elevator.

As they were walking down the hallway talking about what they were going to say to those they had invited each having paid air fair for certain doctors to join them back to Pine Valley for a medical conference that was taking place in three days. They were just talking about anything but what they needed to talk about...seeing their loved ones again for the first time in almost three years for Maggie and a full year for Greenlee.

They had been so preoccupied with occupying themselves with anything other then their family that they had both completely missed Miranda spotting them both as they walked down the hallway, until they heard Bianca and Kendall's voice asking Miranda what she saw.

Maggie and Greenlee had froze in spot before raising their eyes to meet Miranda's and then watch as Kendall and Bianca both start to turn towards them. The two panicking adults ended up turning to run away and ran right into each other before falling against the wall, which left them no time to run back down the hallway to get out of sight so Maggie ended up pushing Greenlee back against the wall when she was about to run and keeping them both pressed against the wall both getting a more intimate feel for the other woman then was ever intended. But it worked...the wall came out slightly in front of them so it was like they were never even in the hallway. The two ended up staying where they were until they were sure Kendall and Bianca were no longer looking and heard them both joking around with some male voice that neither recognized.

"Get off me..." Greenlee said finally shoving Maggie off her, and straighten herself out. "...I mean god Maggie...panic much?" Greenlee asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't you start with me!" Maggie said pointing at Greenlee. "You panicked just as much as...oh shit!" Maggie exclaimed when she saw Miranda rounding the corner from the dinning room with Erica behind her.

Maggie ended up shoving herself back into Greenlee and holding the brunette against the wall, and covering Greenlee's head with her own, which she might have thought impossible but it turned out Greenlee's head wasn't as big as she thought.

Miranda and Erica ended up walking right past them...Miranda focused on the other hallway and looking for, them...and Erica too focused on Miranda to notice that it was Greenlee and Maggie who looked to be making out in the hallway. Both women actually had to stifle laughter when they heard Erica said, "I hope I never catch you doing something like those two back there when your older Miranda.", as they turned the corner and were out of sight.

Greenlee once again pushed Maggie off of her and glared at her, pointing a finger at her.

"This is the last time I ever let you convince me to come home to Pine Valley for the holidays!" Greenlee said roughly as she straighten herself out once again and started to walk down the hallway toward the dinning room.

Maggie rolled her eyes, straightened her clothing out as well and followed the brunette, who walked briskly across the dinning room entry toward the second opening in the dinning room that would allow both her and Maggie to enter right by their table.

Maggie had walked across the opening rather quickly but found herself stopping when she reached the other side, her head slowly coming around the corner to just take a peek at Bianca and the rest of the people at the table. Maggie had a million dollar smile on when she saw Bianca smiling and laughing lightly at something the woman standing in front of her had just said. Maggie's heart leapt for joy just seeing Bianca after so long but soon her heart sank when she watched the exchange between Bianca and the woman standing in front of her.

Maggie pulled her head back round the corner and leaned against the wall her smile and light happy mood gone with just the simple sight of Bianca kissing another woman.

"Can I help you?" A man asked as he walked up to Maggie eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

Maggie tried to answer the man but found there was a large lump in her throat, not allowing her to do so. Maggie swallowed trying to remove the lump from her throat and was about to answer him when the man spoke again.

"Miss...if you would kindly state your name I can tell you whether you are allowed to be here or not." The man that's nametag read 'Tom' said rather loudly as he stared at Maggie.

Tom must of been heard in the dinning room because Maggie found Greenlee soon standing beside her and talking to the man, though she knew what Greenlee was saying the words didn't actually register to her anymore, it seemed like nothing did at the moment.

"Her names Dr. Stone. The one that paid for the second half of the dinning room and invited all those very important doctors to Pine Valley and recommend they stay in your hotel...so I suggest you step back and let the poor woman breath." Greenlee said getting in Tom's face.

Tom looked like he had just lost his puppy because he seemed to be scared out of his mind, his color completely drained from his face as he looked at Greenlee and said an inaudible apology and waved his arm to show Maggie and Greenlee the way to their table.

Jack who had heard the commotion from inside the dinning room decided to knick what ever trouble was about to come in the butt before it reached the dinning room and walked into the hallway just in time to watch two young women walk into another part of the dinning room and a young man who seemed very pale walk back towards him.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Montgomery?" Tom asked still a little shaken.

"I was just wondering what the commotion was and wondered if everything was okay." Jack said as he looked at Tom.

"Ever...everything's fine Mr. Montgomery. Just a misunderstanding on my part with a guest of the hotel." Tom said hoping that would satisfy Jack's curiosity. He knew the rules this year he was to make sure no one without their name on the list he was given made it into the dinning room where the Montgomery's were celebrating their thanksgiving.

"All right." Jack said nodding. He then turned and walked back into the dining room thinking that the two women he saw looked awfully familiar but didn't think anything of it since he didn't see their faces.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry its taken so long for an update in this story. Hope you'll still read and enjoy it._

**Part 5**

--------

Maggie let Greenlee lead her to the table and once there she was greeted with smiling faces of some colleges from the clinic she worked in Paris and others who just stood up when she arrived at the table to show her respect. Maggie smiled at all of them and insisted that they all sit and continue with their meals. They all agreed and went back to their previous conversations leaving Greenlee and Maggie to talk.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Maggie.

Maggie looked down at the floor and took a few deep breaths before looking back toward the other side of the dinning room that was being blocked off by a long divider that had flowers and small palm trees cutting the room in half with cornucopias on the table in the middle with a small Thanksgiving set up. Maggie turned toward Greenlee and gave a sad smile.

"I shouldn't have come." Maggie said gently as she looked down.

"Why would you say that?" Greenlee asked. "You were the one that talked me into coming." Greenlee said now slowly starting to panic. If Maggie was now finally rethinking coming here and losing her courage about all of this Greenlee was screwed because she was only feeding off of Maggie's enthusiasm and courage in this matter if that was gone they were fucked.

------------

Miranda had come back into the dining room with Erica and looked very disappointed. When she saw her mommy, she rushed over to Bianca all upset. Everyone got concerned when she didn't start talking.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Bianca asked as she picked her daughter up in her arms and placed her on her lap. She then looked up at her mother for an explanation.

"Mother, what happened?" Kendall asked looking at her distraught niece.

"I don't know..." Erica said as she looked at everyone and walked over to Bianca and Miranda running her hand through Miranda's hair. "...she didn't want to go into the bathroom and dragged me through the lobby and three hallways before letting me take us back here. When she saw us coming back here she got upset." Erica said. "I swear I have no idea what happened. She's just disappointed about something...but I don't know what."

"Baby..." Bianca said as she looked at Miranda. "...tell mommy what's wrong. Why are you upset, sweetie?"

"Can't find it..." Miranda said as she snuggled her head into her mother's shoulder.

"You can't find what, baby?" Bianca asked as she rubbed Miranda's back.

Miranda looked at her mother and then over at her aunt Kendall and everyone at the table disappointed not to see the face she was looking for. Miranda put her head back down on Bianca's shoulder and looked over the top of her mother's shoulder and saw Spike looking up at her with his big eyes...and he cooed and wiggled around and Miranda smiled.

"Can I sit next to Spike?" Miranda asked not realizing she was changing the subject but she was all of a sudden happy and had a big smile on her face as she looked at her mother.

"Yes, you can sweetie." Bianca said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head before Miranda wiggled out of her lap and made her way over to the seat next to Spike.

"Whatever she couldn't find must not be that important." Kendall said looking at her sister.

"Maybe." Bianca said as she watched her daughter with Spike.

Miranda smiled and took hold of Spike's hand and held it in her own and smiled at her cousin. Spike smiled and giggled before rubbing her face into his mother's stomach and turning back to Miranda.

"Hi Miranda." Emma said as she came out from behind Kendall and Spike, Annie walking up behind her daughter after they went to the restrooms.

Miranda smiled as she looked at her friend. "Hi Emma..." Miranda said as she waved at Emma who was only three feet from her. "Say hi Spike..." Miranda said. Spike's only reply was to coo and Miranda smiled. "Spike says hi too."

"Hi Spike." Emma said looking at Spike.

Spike just cooed again and the parents all watched and Sean seemed to be the only one not able to control himself, as always. "Dang...those three are ganna be tight."

"You're right, Sean. They will be tight." Bianca said. "I just wish Maggie was here to see it."

----------

Maggie looked up at Greenlee and closed her eyes for a moment. "It doesn't matter." Maggie said realizing she had to go through with this and there had to be a very good explanation for that kiss, she just couldn't find it right now because she was a little hurt.

"Okay." Greenlee said nodding. "Would you like a drink? I'll go get us something?"  
"No it's okay...I'll just have some water." Maggie said smiling and turned to the guests that had come from almost all over the globe, because she invited them to. If that didn't say something about Maggie's talents and reputation she wasn't sure what would.

Maggie soon found herself in a conversation about the best way to inform a patient that their loved one needed to have possibly life threatening surgery because it was the only option besides letting him/her die.

"Have you ever been in that kind of situation before Dr. Stone?" One of the guests asked as everyone looked at Maggie.

Maggie took a sip from her glass of water and looked down at the table before looking back up at the woman who asked her the question. Greenlee seemed to be interested all of a sudden seeing as she was staring at Maggie waiting for her to answer. Maggie rarely spoke about what happened at work...and when she did she gave Greenlee and Bianca the edited version.

"Yes I have." Maggie said nodding her head. "A little girl was hit by a car and she needed to be rushed into surgery which was a risky procedure but her only chance." Maggie said still nodding biting lightly at her bottom lip.

"Did she...did she live?" Asked Dr. Arnold Storm one of the top neuro surgeons in the world.

"No...she didn't." Maggie said looking up. The three colleges that came with her from Paris all had their heads tilted...it had been one of the worst days the clinic and they had ever seen.

"That was a horrible day." One of the colleagues said. "I don't know how you told the little girl's family that she didn't make it."

The heads of most of the doctors bowed in respect to the patient that was lost. Then they looked up and Dr. Storm raised his glass.

"Let us toast then." Dr. Storm said and everyone raised their glasses. "To those we have saved, have lost and will have the privilege to save in the future." Arnold said and everyone raised their glasses higher agreeing before they clinked their glasses together and drank to the toast.

Greenlee nodded her head admiring each and every man and woman at this table. They were going to spend their lives saving or trying to save others whom they don't even know most getting a lousy salary for it and a lot not even receiving the praises they deserved. Greenlee drank not only to the words Arnold said but to those surrounding her. Hoping one day she might be able to hold a small piece of the strength they had to have to go into a room not sure if they'd be able to save the person lying on the table in front of them but to try until they couldn't any longer.

Greenlee hoped with all her might she might posses their courage one day, and then maybe she'd never again fear something as simple as talking to those she loved and had wronged.

TBC...


	6. Part 5B

**Sorry about the wait for an update on this story. Also sorry that it wasn't updated on Thanksgiving but the holiday came with a big family party...anyway...hope you all will enjoy this next part of Another Thanksgiving in Pine Valley.**

**Part 5B**

-----------

"Bianca, why don't you try and call Maggie on her cell." Kendall said knowing how much Bianca missed Maggie.

"Yes...dear...call and we can all wish her a happy Thanksgiving." Erica said smiling.

"Okay." Bianca said as she looked at everyone. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Maggie's number, hoping she'd be able to talk to her.

------------

Maggie looked down at her purse when she heard her cell phone ringing she lifted the phone out of her purse and saw Bianca's name pop up on the caller ID. Maggie jumped up from her seat and looked around before excusing herself into the hallway and opened the cell and answered.

"Maggie Stone speaking..."

"Hey Maggie, it's me..." Bianca said as she also got up out of her seat to talk privately for a moment.

Maggie smiled. "Hi, baby...how's Pine Valley?" Maggie asked.

"It's okay. It would be better if you were here." Bianca said. She had walked out of the other doorway and was in the same hallway Maggie was but she didn't see Maggie down the hall. "How are you doing?"

"As well as one can be doing." Maggie said and looked at the wall ahead of her as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"So, what have you been up to? What are you doing tonight?" Bianca asked. "Anything fun? And please tell me you don't have your nose in a book. It's Thanksgiving. You have to do something fun."

"Well honey people here don't celebrate Thanksgiving." Maggie said laughing lightly. "But I am definitely not reading a book. I am out with friends celebrating and will be spending the night with Greenlee, having a girl's night in watching movies and pigging out." Maggie said smiling.

"Okay. I bet you are having more fun than I am." Bianca said. "We're all at the Valley Inn and it's so not fun without you. At least no one has started a fight yet. Miranda was all hyper earlier dragging my mother out of the dining room and down a couple hallways. Apparently she was looking for something. She was so upset when she came back because she couldn't find whatever it was. She never did tell me what she was looking for."

Maggie smiled. "Well maybe she'll tell you later." Maggie said and looked down the hallway and almost yelped when she saw Bianca standing by the entrance to the dinning room down the hall. Maggie quickly moved to stand in the entrance of the dinning room, leaning against the wall as she spoke, sure Bianca couldn't see her.

"Maybe." Bianca said. "Hey, did you ever get the messages I left for you at home and on your cell. I left a lot and hadn't talked to you in a while."

Maggie looked down at her cell and saw there were 9 messages on her cell. "The machine must not be working." Maggie lied. "And I'm just looking at my cell now. I'm sorry. Was there anything urgent?" Maggie asked.

"No, nothing urgent." Bianca said. "I just wanted to hear your voice. You know, I think I'm just going to pack Miranda up, get on a plane, and come home to you."

"Yes...and what would you're mother think of that?" Maggie asked as she looked at the wall.

"She'd probably kill me, but I don't care." Bianca said as she looked at the wall in front of her. "I just miss being home with you, sleeping in our bed, waking up in your arms."

"I miss that too." Maggie said longing in her voice. "We'll see each other soon, Binks I promise." Maggie said knowing she'd keep it no matter what.

"I hope so." Bianca said. "I know you have to get back to Greenlee, but do you want to say hi to Miranda? If she knew I was talking to you right now, she'd try to pry the phone away from me so she could talk to you."

"I'd love to talk to my little mermaid." Maggie said smiling and waited for Bianca to hand off the phone to Miranda.

"Okay, I'll go give her the phone. Hang on." Bianca said as she walked back into the dining room and right over to her daughter. "Miranda sweetie, there's someone on the phone that wants to talk to you." She handed Miranda the phone and waited to see how Miranda would react knowing it was Maggie on the phone.

"Hello...?" Miranda said into the phone. "Manda Montgomery speaking..." Miranda said and everyone at the table smiled at how the small child answered the phone so formally.

"Hey mermaid..." Maggie said her voice taking on a happy soft voice as she spoke to Miranda.

"MAGGIE!!!" Miranda just about shrieked into the phone. The look on her face was priceless.

"Hey...honey." Maggie said after putting the phone to her other ear since she was pretty sure she was now deaf in her other ear.

"Hi Maggie." Miranda said grinning like a chesher cat. "I miss you."

"I miss you too mermaid." Maggie said a sad smile playing across her lips when she saw Greenlee trying to wave her down, the waitress was there delivering the food and as much as Maggie wanted to leave the room and continue to talk to Miranda she didn't want to seem rude so she had to end the call sooner then she'd of liked to. "Hey mermaid I have to go. You be good for mommy. And I'll see you soon." Maggie said softly and waited for Miranda to reply.

"Okay. I love you." Miranda said smiling. "Bye momma." She then handed the phone back to Bianca. That was the first time Miranda had called Maggie 'momma'.

"Maggie..." Bianca said into the phone hoping Maggie hadn't hung up yet. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah..." Maggie said still a little shocked. Greenlee had watched Maggie's face literally take on an expression of complete and utter joy and she had to know what was going on.

"What happened?" Greenlee asked excitedly hoping for some good gossip.

"Miranda...she called me momma." Maggie said smiling as she looked at Greenlee and then turned back into the phone. "You heard...? She called me momma." Maggie said and then realized that might not be okay with Bianca and she waited nervously for Bianca's reply.

"Yes, I heard." Bianca said smiling just as much as her daughter. Her joy could be heard through the phone. "She called you momma. I've been waiting a long time to hear her call you that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Maggie said sniffling. "...just something in my eye." Maggie said and leaned against Greenlee's shoulder.

Greenlee rolled her eyes and spoke loudly into the phone. "She's crying."

"So am I." Bianca said as tears came to her eyes. She then looked at everyone at the table and saw their shocked faces. "Maggie, baby, I love you." She couldn't look at everyone at the moment because she was just a little emotional. She walked out of the dining room again and right into the ladies room to wash her face.

"I love you too." Maggie said into the phone and then watched as Greenlee took the phone.

"She'll see you soon, cuz...tell everyone I wish them a happy thanksgiving." Greenlee said then thought about it for a second. "I take that back...better they not know where I am." Greenlee said and then hung up the phone.

"You okay?" Greenlee asked as Maggie wiped her tears away and nodded her head. "Good...now come on you'll see them very soon I promise." Greenlee said and lead Maggie back to the table explaining to the doctors that Maggie's adopted daughter just called her mother and everyone nodded and the women all awwed and the men just smiled and felt happy for the blonde.

The doctors all decided to ask the two American's about the holiday they were celebrating and Greenlee and Maggie explained to them the holiday of Thanksgiving and some of the people at the table laughed. It was interesting to see French, English, German, and Russian doctors celebrating an American Holiday they had only heard of or known from school and the movies. They soon found that they enjoyed the holiday if only because it was a time they were allowed to stuff their faces.

TBC...


	7. Part 6

___**Sorry that updates have been coming very slow lately but school has finally taken its toll. We hope you'll still continue to read our stories and enjoy them. **_

__

**Part 6**

**-------2 hours later------**

Josh had showed up for the dinner, after all he was invited and was allowed to bring a guest and he ended up bringing Erin with him. Ryan had come thanks to Erica's invite and Myrtle and Opal came as well and for the first time in two years their Thanksgiving meal ended great and civil. They were all now just talking amongst themselves as they sipped at their coffee and ate their deserts.

Miranda had noticed all the grownups were busy talking and not really paying attention so she took Emma's hand and the two snuck away from the table. They crawled on the floor and under tables because they didn't want to be seen. They made it over to the other side of the dining room and Miranda heard a familiar voice.

"You should know that as long as I live I will never, ever eat a plum...!" Maggie said shaking her head as one of the many doctors she had come to befriend tried to get her to eat some kind of plum desert they had ordered.

"That's my momma's voice." Miranda whispered to Emma. "Come ons, let's surprise her." She said as they both crawled over to and under Maggie's table.

Emma hadn't been sure about following Miranda but when she said that her momma was over her she didn't think it was that bad since they were going over to someone that Miranda considered a mother, and most likely was safe...still it was a little adventurous for her and she loved it.

"Kay..." Emma said as she crawled after Miranda.

**------------------**

Kendall looked down when Spike started to cry and right away picked up her son and looked to see why he was upset but couldn't seem to get him to calm down. Ryan insisted that he could calm him down but Kendall just glared at him before turning back to Spike and bouncing him slightly and looking for Miranda to help her calm down her son only to find Miranda and Emma weren't in their seats.

"Where's Miranda and Emma?" Kendall asked and everyone stopped talking slowly turning their heads to see Miranda and Emma were in fact gone.

"Oh my God!" Bianca said as she jumped up out of her seat. "Where's my baby? Where's Emma?"

"Honey, I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Jack said as he looked at Bianca.

Annie was now out of her seat as well looking in all directions for her daughter. The situation with both Annie and Bianca losing a child very evident in the way they both were starting to panic. Annie with her ex husband and Bianca the plain fact she had been told her daughter was dead for 9 months.

Ryan was out of his seat already looking around as was Sean and even Josh was looking for the missing children. Josh may have a problem with Erica and Kendall but Bianca was probably the only reason he agreed to come in the first place because she was the only one in his entire family that had been honest with him and he cared about her and Miranda and hoped he would never have to see the petrified look on Bianca's face ever again.

Bianca had rushed out of the dining room in search of Miranda and Emma. She knew Miranda was looking for something earlier and up and down a couple hallways so she thought maybe the kids were looking for whatever it was. When she didn't find them, she found the security guards and had them searching as well.

**--------------------**

Miranda crawled right up in front of Maggie under the table and then looked at Emma. "This is my momma." She whispered.

Maggie felt something touch her leg and looked at Greenlee and then at Arnold who were the only ones close enough to reach her legs from where she was sitting. "Now now...whom ever is touching my leg must now I'm taken." Maggie said raising her hand to show the promise ring Bianca had given her and she had given Bianca a similar one to the one she was wearing and showing Greenlee and Arnold.

Arnold just looked at Maggie like she was crazy.

"I have not ever touched your legs." Greenlee said laughing. "How much alcohol have you had tonight, Mags?"

Right then, everyone sitting at the table heard giggles coming from under the table. A second later the girls popped up from under the table and Miranda jumped into Maggie's lap. "Boo..." Both girls said.

Maggie couldn't help but yell and jump in surprise, her heart racing as she held her chest and stared at Miranda with fear and then more so confusion and love for the child in her lap.

"Miranda...?" Maggie asked smiling as she hugged the child tightly to her and looked down at her friend. "Hi...honey. You can come out I won't bite." Maggie said smiling as she still had one arm wrapped around Miranda and the other outstretched to Emma, the blonde completely forgot she wasn't supposed to be in Pine Valley, she was preoccupied in the feeling of joy at seeing Miranda then anything else.

Greenlee on the other hand was happy to see Miranda but her brain still functioned and she knew if Miranda was here the calvery wasn't far behind. Greenlee realizing this abruptly stood from her place and went to leave.

"D'où dans le Monde ces deux beaux enfants sont-ils venus ? (where in the world did those two wonderful children come from?) One of the French doctors asked as she looked at Maggie and the two little girls that she seemed to know...since one jumped into her lap.

As Bianca was passing she heard someone in French ask where two little girls came from and she knew that they must be talking about Miranda and Emma so she stopped Annie and Ryan and pulled them into the second half of the dinning room and they all saw a table of people all looking at the head of the table where Maggie was sitting with Miranda in her lap and Emma standing beside her.

Kendall having heard the French woman speak and knowing some French from all the visits to see Maggie and Bianca knew they had said two little girls and she rushed over to the other side of the room, expecting to punch someone out for taking Miranda, leaving Spike with Myrtle and Lily at the table. Once on the other side Kendall ran right into a woman trying to leave the room and she was about to let lose on this woman.

"How dare you ta..." Kendall stopped mid word when she saw the woman she had walked into, her eyes almost coming out of her head as she looked into Greenlee's eyes, eyes she thought she'd only ever see in pictures again.

"K...Kend...Kendall." Greenlee stuttered.

TBC...


	8. Part 6B

**Part 6B**

Bianca had walked up to the table where Maggie and the girls were a little shocked to see the love of her life in front of her but was happy knowing Miranda and Emma were with her. "Maggie..." She said.

Maggie gave a small smile. "Surprise." Maggie said gently as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Those present were informed of Maggie's life by those she worked personally with or by Greenlee as they had been feasting on their meal. They also knew of Maggie's plans to surprise Bianca later on that night with her appearance and they all had insisted that the story alone made a great romantic tale...it even had the men at the table all sappy after Greenlee explained and told of the adventures and all the turmoil that Bianca and Maggie had gone through to get where they were now.

"Ahh...well I believe it is time for us all to retire to our rooms. We will see you tomorrow for lunch, Dr. Stone." Anna Haun said as she stood up and most of the other doctors followed her lead while others staid at the table only for a few more moments gathering their things before heading to their rooms that were scattered in the Valley Inn.

Kendall stared at Greenlee stepping back from the shorter brunette as she continued to look into Greenlee's eyes completely willing to admit this was just a dream, she knew it was too good to be true, a happy and trouble free Thanksgiving was too much to ask for in this town. Greenlee's appearance just made Kendall believe even more that this whole day had been a horrible cruel dream.

"Kendall..." Greenlee said finally finding her voice.

Bianca stared at Maggie beaming and her eyes filled with happy tears again. "You're here? You're really here?" She asked as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

"Mommy, I found momma." Miranda said smiling as she still sat in Maggie's lap.

Maggie smiled down at Miranda and kissed the little girls forehead and then watched as the little girl standing beside her was scooped up by a very teary eyed woman, the same woman Maggie saw kissing Bianca. Maggie pushed that aside and just focused on seeing Bianca and Miranda again, and actually allowing them to see her, well knowing they saw her.

Maggie stood up with Miranda still in her arms and leaned forward kissing Bianca softly on the lips before pulling back when she heard Greenlee starting to panic.

Annie held Emma close to her and hugged her little girl just happy to have her back in her arms. Annie scolded Emma on running away but soon just smiled and put the little girl down when she apologized and said Miranda wanted to find her momma so she went with her. Ryan who was standing behind the crowd was just as shocked to see his ex-wife standing only ten feet away from him.

"Kendall...I...hi." Greenlee said lamely as she couldn't remember what she was going to say.

"Greenlee?" Jack asked as he came up behind Kendall with Erica beside him who was holding a crying and fussing Spike in her arms. Greenlee looked over at the little boy and smiled she had only seen him in pictures that Maggie and Bianca got over the internet from Kendall. Greenlee smiled and turned back to Kendall and was about to say something when she was cut off by Kendall stepping in front of Spike, blocking Greenlee's view of him.

"You're not going anywhere near my son." Kendall said daring Greenlee to say otherwise.

Greenlee opened her mouth to say something but fell back on not saying anything and just stepped back from Kendall and back towards the table where Maggie was standing. Greenlee would have to talk to Kendall later, when she calmed down and ask for forgiveness she wasn't sure she deserved, not after seeing all the hurt and pain cross Kendall's face when she realized who she was.

Bianca wrapped her arms around Maggie and Miranda since Miranda was still in Maggie's arms. "I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"Me too, momma." Miranda said looking at Maggie.

"I'm glad I'm here as well." Maggie said softly as she leaned into Bianca's arms and kissed the brunette's neck before pulling away and handing Miranda to Bianca when she heard Kendall go into defense mode. Maggie knew how much Greenlee had feared Kendall's reaction to her return and she knew that right now everything that she had tried to use to help Greenlee prepare for this meeting had failed. Maggie loved Greenlee like a sister and wouldn't stand to see her get hurt like that after everything.

"Kendall back off." Maggie said in a warning tone as she stepped in front of Greenlee in a protective nature just as Kendall had done by stepping in front of Spike. "Greenlee's not here to take Spike from you. She's here to talk and try to make ammends with you." Maggie said and looked back toward Ryan.

Greenlee looked around the room before looking down at the ground and sighing. "I told you this was a bad idea." Greenlee whispered to Maggie looking up at the blonde before taking interest in her shoes once again.

"Oh come off it." Maggie said looking at Greenlee.

"I can't believe this!" Kendall said shaking her head as she looked over at Maggie and Greenlee before turning to Bianca. "You knew...! You knew where she was this entire time! How could you not tell me?! Warn me?" Kendall asked staring at Bianca hurt and angry.

Kendall saw Bianca about to speak but didn't give her sister the chance to answer her she just turned to Erica took Spike and rushed out of the room. Kendall heard Bianca following her so she just grabbed her stuff and carried Spike out of the Valley Inn while pushing his carriage Bianca having stopped following her after Greenlee told her to stop and she followed her.

Kendall was almost to her car when Greenlee reached her. Greenlee stepped in front of Kendall and tried to catch her breath while looking at the brunette holding up her hand for Kendall not to move, which she didn't follow. Kendall tried a few times to side step Greenlee but found it was no use.

"Don't be angry with Bianca or Maggie, Kendall. I made them swear not to tell you. Hell I never intended to stay in Paris for long but I ended up staying there anyway..." Greenlee said as she looked at Kendall.

"What makes you think I care where you were?" Kendall asked glaring at Greenlee while she tried unsuccessfully to hide Spike from Greenlee's view.

"Why else would you get angry at Bianca? And you kinda just said it for yourself back there." Greenlee said pointing toward the Valley Inn. "Kendall...I just wanted to come here and say how sorry I was for leaving you." Greenlee said truthfully. "All I wanted was to tell you how sorry I am for acting the way I did, saying the things I said and leaving you here...to deal with the pregnancy by yourself."

"I wasn't alone during the pregnancy I had Zach and Ryan." Kendall said staring at Greenlee rather hateful. "I did fine...as you can see." Kendall then stated matter of factly as she shifted Spike in her arms.

"I know..." Greenlee said looking up and smiling. "...you look great Kendall and Spike's so..."

"Don't even say his name...don't even look at him!" Kendall said rather harshly.

"Kendall..."

"No...just don't!" Kendall said and walked herself and the carriage around Greenlee to her car and put Spike in his car seat before shoving the carriage into the back of the car as well, without looking at Greenlee.

"I'm sorry." Greenlee said as Kendall closed the door to her car and watched as Kendall sped off in her car away from her. "I'm so sorry..." Greenlee whispered as she looked down and tears fell.

TBC...


	9. Part 7

**Part 7**

**-----The next day----**

Maggie sat in the suite her and Greenlee had been sharing for the past few days and sighed. Yesterday had gone rather well and now that all the doctors had left to go to their second stop in the medical conference tour, that was being held in New York City she was able to relax. Those doctors she had dinned with the night before she wouldn't be seeing for a week and she was happy to know she wouldn't have to worry about them until they were brought back to her care in 7 days, and in those 7 days Maggie was going to enjoy ever second of ever day because she was now back with her two favorite girls.

Maggie ran her hands through her hair and brought her fingers down to her forehead and with her two index fingers started to massage her forehead relieving some of the tension she could feel building as she thought about what had happened after Kendall stormed off. Everything had gone fine up until that point...and Maggie knew the Greenlee/Kendall transition wouldn't go smoothly but she hadn't expected the Ryan/Jack/Greenlee transition to go like it had last night.

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes. Ryan had immediately started to threaten Greenlee to stay away from Spike, and Jack had come to his daughter's aid and said a few things that just made things worse. Greenlee had a legal right to Spike and Jack mentioned that to Ryan and because he had...well Ryan had called his lawyer to make sure it wasn't true but in the end it was...Greenlee had a legal right to Spike! She could fight for custody of him and there was nothing Ryan could do about it. If Greenlee reenacted her rights to Spike then Ryan's rights to Spike were abolished. If she acted on the signed document that Kendall and her had signed with Dr. Madden present, before the pregnancy he would have no right to Spike because he was only the sperm donor and had signed away his rights to the child, and so had Kendall and it would be almost a slam dunk...almost!

The only thing was that Jack, Ryan and Kendall didn't seem to get was Greenlee had no intention of taking Spike from Kendall...because in the end she wasn't here to hurt Kendall or to hurt Spike by taking him away from Kendall, she was only here to make things right and maybe get a second chance. A second chance at their friendship and perhaps a second chance at making their friendship something so much more.

"This is going to be a lot harder then I thought it would be." Maggie said to the empty room. Greenlee had come home at 5 am in the morning completely trashed and was now sleeping her stopper off leaving Maggie alone since Bianca and Miranda were staying at Erica's.

Maggie had ordered herself and Greenlee some breakfast from room service and as she looked down at her watch she was sure that the food would be here soon. Maggie stood up to get something from her bags, but stopped in the doorway to her bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming..." Maggie said as she went to the door and opened it expecting room service...and as far as she could remember she hadn't ordered a munchkin and her mother.

"Hi." Bianca said smiling as she looked at Maggie and held Miranda on her hip.

"Hi momma..." Miranda said.

"Hey..." Maggie said smiling as she lifted Miranda from Bianca's arms and into her own hugging the child that had opened her arms to be taken into her own and then stepped aside letting her lover inside, kissing her gently when she was in close enough range to be reached.

Bianca kissed Maggie back then pulled back when there was a little giggle. She looked at her daughter and winked at her before she looked at her lover. "I am so glad you're here. We both are." She said.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Maggie said smiling and poked Miranda's stomach and watched as the child scrunched up and tried to protect herself as she laughed.

"Did you have any plans today?" Bianca said as they walked into the room more and sat down on the couch.

"None...I am free for the next seven days." Maggie answered as she sat down on the couch next to Bianca, Miranda squirming out of her arms to get to the other side of the couch smiling and laughing before jumping off the couch and running for Maggie's bedroom. "Where you going munchkin?" Maggie asked.

"Get teddy!" Miranda answered as she rushed into Maggie's bedroom and then with some difficulty got onto Maggie's bed and grabbed the teddy bear that was by the pillows before sliding down the bed and then coming back into the living room with her prize.

Maggie smiled, Miranda knew her all too well. Miranda had given her that teddy bear saying whenever she missed her all she needed to do was hug the teddy bear and it would be like hugging her.

Bianca looked around and didn't see Greenlee anywhere and wondered where she was. She knew Greenlee had come with Maggie and was staying with her in the suite. "Where's Greenlee?" She asked as she looked at Maggie.

"She came home smashed this morning. She's still sleeping." Maggie said smiling as she helped Miranda up onto the couch and then was greeted with Miranda sitting in her lap holding the bear she had named mermaid...odd right? To name a bear mermaid...well Maggie named her...so that should explain it all by itself.

"Wow." Bianca said as she watched Miranda playing with the bear. "That surprise didn't go over so well, did it? I knew when Kendall saw Greenlee again it wouldn't be good. Hopefully things will go better now."

"Yeah...because if they don't..." Maggie looked down at the ground before looking back up at Bianca. "She won't be able to handle the rejection...not after she's put so much work into trying to get Kendall to forgive her...or is going to put into getting Kendall back."

"You're right. Kendall is just so stubborn though." Bianca said as she shook her head and looked at Maggie. "I think it is going to take time to get Kendall to forgive Greenlee. After all, she is a Kane and you know how Kane's react to everything."

"Yes...they don't just react they OVER react." Maggie said as she shook her head and was rewarded for her last comment by a swat to her shoulder by both Bianca and Miranda.

------

Greenlee looked down at the rug below her feet and slowly closed her bedroom door, making sure Maggie and Bianca didn't hear as the bolt clicked back into place to keep the door closed. They were right...this was going to be hard but it was something Greenlee was committed to doing! The first order of business was to undo one of the only things she could undo...it was time to finally take back what she had given Babe and see how that flew over with Kendall. Greenlee pulled out her cell phone...one call to her lawyer and she would have everything that was rightfully hers that had to do with Fusion would once again be hers.

TBC...


	10. Part 8

**A/N I'm sorry its taken so long for me to come back to these stories but I was on vactation but I'm back and I hope you'll all continue to read, reply and enjoy. **

**Part 8**

**------Later that day at Fusion-------**

"Bianca...what are you doing here?" Simone asked smiling as she stood up and went to engulf the brunette. "How was your thanksgiving?" Simone asked a little too loud as she walked further into the Fusion office with Bianca beside her. Simone leaned closer to Bianca and whispered to the taller woman. "What's happened? Kendall's been here since 7 am and isn't in the best mood." Simone said and then stepped in front of Bianca still with a large smile in place. "How did Miranda like it all?"

Babe walked into the office followed by Dani, who had just come back from the file room further in the office. They both smiled when they saw Bianca in the office, thinking maybe she'd be able to help them control Kendall...because for some reason she was even scarier then normal Kendall.

"Bianca...hi!" Dani said smiling and passed the brunette whispering, "help us."

"Hi. I'll try and see what I can do." Bianca said as she looked over at Kendall who was sitting at her desk. "Excuse me." She said as she walked over to her sister. "Hey sis." She pulled a chair over and sat down. "Bad day?"

"What do you think?" Kendall asked her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Kendall was clearly upset and as the three other bystanders in the room watched they could tell that something big must of happened yesterday because Kendall was even angry at Bianca...and that hadn't happened for almost...5 or 6 years.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood." Bianca said as she looked at her sister. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yes...if you could get rid of Babe that would be a wonderful help!" Kendall said as she scrolled through something on the computer still not looking at Bianca or anyone else. "Or better yet get me a team that can actually work!"

Babe, Simone and Dani rolled their eyes and went to their seats. They had enough of Kendall and this bad mood...it wasn't there fault something had happened to Kendall but they'd get blamed for the sky falling, at least by Kendall they would be anyway.

"Erin took the day off and so has half the staff so now we're down half the staff and there's a new deadline."

"Okay." Bianca said nodding. She looked at the other three and told them with her eyes that they better start working. "Have you taken a break or eaten anything yet today? I heard you've been here since 7 AM."

"I had a coffee brake." Kendall said as she picked up her paper cup full of coffee and sipped from it before placing it on the desk, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well, how about lunch?" Bianca asked. "We can go somewhere and meet Maggie and Miranda. I for one am hungry and wondered if my big sister would like to join me."

"Bianca...I can't." Kendall said as she stood up and walked across the office shoving papers into files and taking papers out of other filed folders.

"Did you say Maggie and Miranda?" Simone asked as she looked at Bianca.

Babe's ears perked up. "Maggie came to spend the holiday with you? How sweet." Babe said smiling as she looked toward Bianca.

"Yes, Maggie is here in town and of course Miranda is here too." Bianca said to Simone. She stood up and pushed the chair she was sitting in back over to where it was in front of the other desk then walked over to Kendall. "Kendall, things will get better. I promise." She whispered. "I am going to go meet up with Maggie and Miranda. Do you want me to check on Spike?"

"There's no need." Kendall said as she looked at Bianca. "He's in the back...sleeping." Kendall stated as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah..." Simone said as she looked at Bianca. "It took us three hours to get her to leave his side. Not that it's a bad thing to want to be with her son." Simone said quickly when she saw the look Kendall was shooting at her.

"Did you really think I'd leave him alone for a second, Bianca?" Kendall asked as she looked at her sister.

Bianca looked at Simone for a moment before she looked at her sister again. "Kendall, come with me for a second." She said as she took a hold of Kendall's arm and pulled her to the back so they could talk more privately. "I know you are upset but come on, Greenlee is not here to try and take Spike away from you." She said as she looked into Kendall's eyes. "She came back to ask you to forgive her. She has missed you a lot."

-----

Once the two had disappeared Simone and Dani waited three seconds before rushing afterwards and hiding behind the wall as they listened to what was being said.

"Guys...come on they need to talk alone." Babe said as she rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

"Greenlee's back!?" Simone almost yelled but then whispered loudly so Babe could hear her. "And she's here to take Spike!"

Babe was now standing and walked up behind Dani and listened in on the conversation even though she knew it was wrong, she did it anyway.

-------

"I don't want anything to do with her. She can ask for my forgiveness till the end of time and I still won't give it to her!" Kendall said seethingly as she looked at Bianca.

"Okay. Then what do you want?" Bianca asked. "Do you want things to stay the way they are?"

"Yes..." Kendall said almost yelling. "...I want her to leave me alone...I want her out of my life. I was doing fine without her up until now and I'll be fine without her for as long as I need to be." Kendall said and looked down at the ground before looking back up at her sister with conviction.

--------

Greenlee looked down at the ground, seemed she had a knack for showing up to hear the worst of each and ever conversation that had her name involved in it. Babe, Simone and Dani were still looking at her like she was a ghost, but they were smart enough not to say anything to her. They had all just heard what Kendall said and though it had shocked them to know Greenlee was back in town to hear that she was looking for Kendall to forgive her...while she tried to take away Spike...(the version of the conversation they heard)...seemed rather odd and out of place.

"You two need to talk and you know it." Bianca said as she heard noises and was pretty sure Babe, Dani, and Simone were listening. "You won't be happy until you do." She then walked away and saw that the three were really behind the wall. "Things never change." She said under her breath and she finally saw Greenlee. She motioned with her head for Greenlee to go to the back and talk to Kendall.

Greenlee stepped back and shrugged her shoulders. "What's the point?" Greenlee asked, and looked down at the contract in her hands. "If you could give this to Kendall I'd be grateful." Greenlee said as she handed Bianca the contract and then handed Babe a copy.

"Kendall's now in charge of whether or not you stay on as partner." Greenlee said as she looked at Babe. "What I did putting you here at Fusion was just go get back at Kendall because I was upset with her...and I'm making things right by putting the ball, and choice in her hands. I hope you can understand that...and if you can't deal with it." Greenlee said before walking to the elevator.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Bianca said. "Just hang on." She took the contract and walked to the back where she knew Kendall would still be and found her checking on Spike. "This just came for you. I'm going to go. I'll see you later." She said as she walked away and caught up to Greenlee who was just about to step into the elevator.

Greenlee looked down at the ground and leaned her back against the wall of the elevator, her eyes closed not wanting to see or remember any memories of her and Kendall at the moment.

-------

Kendall looked at the papers Bianca had just handed her and flipped the first page back and started to read it, slowly. Kendall looked up in the direction Bianca had walked and then back down at the contract. Kendall gave a small smile, maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

"Oh...Babe..." Kendall called as she walked away from Spike's crib where he was sleeping soundly.

TBC...


	11. Part 9

A/N: Sorry that its taken so long to get an update up for this story. I'll admit the other stories have taken priority but we have a few updates for this story stored and ready to post. But they'll only be coming every week or so just so we can keep up with everything we have going right now. We hope that's okay and that you'll continue to read and enjoy this story.

Again sorry its taken so long.

**Part 9**

---------**BJ's**----------

"So Miranda...what is it that you want to do today?" Maggie asked as she put Miranda in a chair next to her own, the people flying by as they came in picked up their lunch and went back to work or just stayed and ate here.

"Be wif you." Miranda said smiling as she looked at Maggie.

"Oh..." Maggie said smiling and took hold of Miranda's hand. "...you'll be with me. I promise." Maggie said and kissed Miranda's miniature hands before pushing a stray strand of brown hair behind the little girl's ear. "But what do you want to do with me? Where do you want to go...or to see?"

"Go to da park and feed da duckies." Miranda said grinning.

Maggie smiled and laughed lightly. "I don't know if the duckies are still here but if they are...we'll make sure to bring some bread crumbs." Maggie said lightly hoping not to hurt Miranda's feelings. 

"Okays momma." Miranda said as she saw the waitress coming over to the table.

Maggie turned smiling to the waitress and told her that they'd just take a chocolate milk and a vanilla milkshake, a chocolate milkshake a chicken salad, an order of nachos with extra hot sause and three orders of fries one with cheese on the side. Once the waitress had it all she walked away and Miranda and Maggie smiled.

"She probably is wondering how me and you can eat all that..." Maggie said as she poked Miranda's stomach. "...cause she doesn't know mommy and Greenlee are coming."

Miranda giggled and nodded when Bianca and Greenlee both walked into the restaurant. When the two got to the table Greenlee just about fell into her seat as Bianca sat on the other side of Miranda. Bianca looked at Maggie and frowned letting Maggie know things didn't go well with Kendall.

"Ahh...no successes with the wooing of one Kendall heart?" Maggie asked with a sad smile as she looked at Greenlee hoping to give her some comfort from the joke.

"What's a woo?" Miranda asked as she looked at the three adults at the table.

Bianca had to hold in a laugh that was threatening to come out as she looked at her daughter and Maggie. She thought she'd just let Maggie or Greenlee answer that question.

"Its when a man or a woman tries to...to...to kiss another someone." Greenlee said coming up with it out of thin air not really wanting to explain to Miranda how she was trying to seduce Kendall. 

"Oh..." Miranda said as she took a sip of chocolate milk then looked up at her aunt Greenlee with a raised eye brow. "...you wants to kiss aunts Kendy?"

"I'm sorry." Bianca whispered to Greenlee. She then looked at her daughter and tried to change the subject. "Are you having fun with momma, Miranda?"

"Yeps...we ganna feed the duckies!" Miranda said smiling as she turned away from Greenlee to her mother her smile able to brighten the darkest of shadows.

"That sounds like fun, sweetie." Bianca said before winking at Maggie.

"Yep..." Miranda said nodding, proud of her idea. "...so...mommy did you woo momma?" Miranda asked after taking another sip of her chocolate milk.

Bianca almost choked as she was taking a sip of her drink. "Um..." She said as she looked at Maggie. "I don't know. Did I woo you Maggie?"

Maggie and Greenlee start laughing hysterically. Greenlee's the first to answer. "If I remember right I thought it was Maggie that seduced you..." Greenlee said smiling.

"Yes but only after she took the first step." Maggie corrected as she stopped laughing.

"Right but you were the one doing the wooing in Paris." Greenlee countered as she took a sip of the water the waitress just brought her.

"But...wooing is kissing so who kiss who first?" Miranda asked.

"Bianca." Maggie and Greenlee said as they looked over at Bianca.

"Oh...so mommy you did woo momma." Miranda said smiling as she looked at her mother as if proud that her mother had done so.

"Okay." Bianca said blushing. "I wooed your momma." She was embarrassed to be talking about this subject with her three year old daughter.

Maggie smiled at Bianca's embarrassment it was adorable. Bianca was saved from asking any more questions when the food arrived and Miranda was too engrossed in her cheese fries to ask any more questions. Maggie just smiled as she watched Bianca pick a nacho up and dip it into Miranda's cheese making the baby brunette whine and swat at her mothers hand and nacho chip.

"So ladies..." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie and Greenlee. "...we have to come up with a plan to get a certain someone to see things differently. Have you guys thought of anything else to try?" She was thankful Miranda was too busy eating to be listening to the conversation.

"I was supposed to be coming with a plan?" Maggie asked as she looked at Bianca and then Greenlee. "No one told me this...if you want me to make a plan you have to tell me to make a plan otherwise...now plan!" Maggie said as she eyed Bianca and then turned to Greenlee.

"Actually..." Greenlee said as she looked up from the table. "...I have another one." Greenlee said as she looked at Maggie and Bianca.

Maggie let out a sigh of relief at least she was off the hook, for now. "Okay...so what is it?" Maggie asked as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Well..."

TBC...


	12. Part 10

A/N: Sorry its taking longer then I planned. Life's a little hectic right now. Finals are coming up and summers right around the corner. Hope you'll still read, enjoy and review.

**Part 10 **

**-------2 Days Later--------**

Kendall awoke to the sound of her telephone ringing. Kendall turned to her right and saw Spike lying in his crib fast asleep. Spike had been up most of the night but had finally went down a few hours ago. Kendall rubbed her eyes and turned to her left and reached for the phone.

"Hello..." Kendall said groggily into the phone.

"Hi Kendall." Erica said into the phone. She could hear Kendall's tired voice. "Did Spike keep you up all night?"

"Yes...he did mother." Kendall said as she yawned and moved to sit up, so her back was against the headboard of her bed. Kendall leaned against the cold wood but held her blanket to her taking solace in the warmth it gave off.

"Oh." Erica said nodding. "I was just calling to see how you were. Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine mother." Kendall yawned once again. "I'm just tired." Kendall answered knowing full well that's not what her mother was talking about.

Kendall wondered when everyone would stop asking her if she was alright about Greenlee being back home to stay. It had been three days since Thanksgiving and Greenlee had told Jack that she was staying where she belonged...here, home with her family and Jack told Erica who told her. Kendall hadn't been thrilled about it but she would learn to deal with it just like she learned to deal with Greenlee not being there when she most needed her.

"If you want, I can come and watch Spike for the day so you can rest." Erica said into the phone. She knew very well Kendall didn't want her son out of her sight.

"That's alright mother, I'll be fine. Spike's still sleeping so until he needs me I'm going to go back to sleep." Kendall said and yawned again. "I'll call you later this afternoon mother." Kendall said and hung up the phone.

As soon as Kendall hung up the phone, she lied back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Greenlee looked through the papers she was being given and then back up at Livia, smiling. They were perfect and if this didn't show Kendall her real plans, what her real reason for being back was then nothing would. Greenlee realized she should probably find something smaller to give Kendall first but realized there was nothing she could really say to Kendall to make things better and she was now just trying to make things better with actions. She'd never be able to get the time that passed back but she might be able to help Kendall realize she had no reason to be afraid in the present and future.

"Thank you Livia." Maggie said as she stood up with Miranda sound asleep in her arms. Bianca was at work and Greenlee had needed someone to come with her to be a witness so she had come along and had taken Miranda with her since she had promised she wouldn't leave Miranda for the next 7 days.

"You're very welcome." Livia said as she smiled at the girls. "It's so good to see the both of you on this side of the pond."

Maggie and Greenlee laughed as they looked at Livia. "Its great to be home." Maggie said, her hand rubbing small circles on Miranda's back.

Greenlee smiled at the scene and hoped she'd be able to maybe have something of the same picture soon or some day in her future and perhaps maybe get the relationship she desperately wanted with Kendall off the ground and toward something they both could be proud of.

"It is good to be home." Greenlee agreed as she smiled and turned to Livia.

"Are you guys here for good or is this just a visit before you go back to Paris?" Livia asked.

Maggie looked at Greenlee and saw she wanted to answer second so she answered honestly. "Bianca and I are planning to go back to Paris but you never know..." Maggie said and looked down at Miranda when she heard the toddler start to whimper. Maggie bounced lightly trying to sooth the child back into blissful sleep.

"I'm staying." Greenlee said honestly as she looked at Livia. "I'm staying here...home where I belong." Greenlee admitted smiling.

Livia looked at the girls nodding. "That's good." She said to Greenlee. "I hope I'm not speaking out of turn but Kendall has been a wreck without you."

"She was a wreck before her too." Maggie said as started toward the door. "Come to think of it she was a wreck when she was with her too." Maggie said lightly as she laughed when Greenlee growled at her. "It was nice seeing you again Livia." Maggie said as she left the room.

"You too Maggie." Livia called out to Maggie before she looked back at Greenlee. "If there is anything else I can do for you Greenlee, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll call if there is...I promise." Greenlee said and stepped around the chair she had been sitting in. "Have a nice day Livia." Greenlee said before leaving.

"Those four will make great parents." Livia said to herself as she sat down. "They already are."

TBC...


	13. Part 10B

Okay so the much...much...much...much awaited update. Hope you like. Another one is to quickly follow. My computer was infected with several dozen viruses and is still out of commission...so this update comes from another computer. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part 10B**

--------

"Erica Kane speaking." Erica said as she picked up the phone.

"Mother, it's..."

"Kendall...dear oh is it already afternoon?" Erica asked and looked at a clock and saw that it truly was in the early afternoon just about 1 p.m.

"Yes, it is mother." Kendall said into the phone as she sat down on her couch.

"You sound like the living." Erica stated as she sat down.

"I sound like the living what, mother? The living dead?" Kendall asked shaking her head.

"Well you sound more alive then you did this morning." Erica commented with a soft humorous tone.

"Thanks mom." Kendall said.

"You're quiet welcome." Erica said smiling as the two started to laugh lightly. "So dear is Spike awake?"

"Yes, he's in the round about you and Jack got him, having a blast." Kendall said smiling as she looked over at her son and watched as he used the top of his toes to turn his seat around so he could play with the new toys that were on the other side of the round counter that surrounded him.

"Well I'm glad he likes it. Soon enough he'll be walking."

Kendall put her hands to her temples. "Oh please mother, don't say that." Kendall said all but groaning at the mere thought of her son being mobile.

Kendall cringed when she heard her mother laughing on the other end of the phone. It was true Spike would be walking very soon, but that meant that he was growing up and Kendall wasn't sure she liked that idea. Kendall knew from Alice that she had started walking when she was only 8 months old. Spike was now only 5 months old, but still three months was not very long in Kendall's book.

"Well then dear I mention it again, not until he finally does take his first steps." Erica said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair. "Now Kendall there is something that I need to speak with you about."

Kendall could tell just by the tone of voice that her mother was using that this something was actually someone, and that someone's name was Greenlee. Kendall opened her eyes just at the thought of Greenlee, her eyes, immediately looking over at her son just to make sure he was there, and safe with her. Kendall had been having mixed feelings about Greenlee's return, not that she was admit to it, but part of her was very happy that Greenlee was back. There were many parts of her, all of them being torn and pulled because of this one subject, a subject that happened to be a person, a woman, someone she used to call friend.

Someone she once thought would never hurt her, or leave her. Someone she loved more then anything in the world. That person was gone, she didn't exist anymore because Greenlee wasn't the same woman that Kendall had loved, had fallen in love with, or the friend she needed anymore. Greenlee was her enemy, someone that she couldn't trust farther then she could spit and someone that was trying to take her son from her. No, Greenlee wasn't the same woman that Kendall had once loved she was different. Its a good thing that Kendall is different herself now as well.

"Mother I don't want to talk about her." Kendall stated plainly.

"Honey, I know you don't want to..." Erica said. "...but I think you should because it's not good to keep things bottled up. I also wanted to tell you that Greenlee has moved back into her old penthouse. I guess she's planning to stay in Pine Valley."

"That's just great." Kendall mumbled as she looked down at the ground and ran her free hand through her hair. "She better stay in that penthouse, and away from Spike and I." Kendall said sternly as she looked over at Spike. "I won't let her take my son."

"Alright..." Erica said shaking her head at Jack. "...so, what are you going to do today? What are your plans?"

"I'm going to stay home with Spike. Greenlee was at Fusion yesterday and I have a feeling she'll be there looking for me today so I took the day off."

"Are you going to try and avoid her at all costs?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Kendall answered within a second of the question.

"Good luck, honey." Erica said honestly. She knew that was not going to work and that Greenlee and Kendall at some point will have to eventually run into each other.

"Don't be expecting me tonight at the family dinner, mother." Kendall said as she looked over at Spike and saw her little man leaning his head on back of his seat his eyes closing. Kendall smiled. "I have to go mother. I'll call you later. Bye." Kendall said and put the phone on its receiver and went to go pick up her son and put him down for his nap.

"Well, that went well." Erica said to Jack as she hung up her phone. "She said she's not coming tonight for dinner."

"Well that's alright, we were already expecting that." Jack said as he shook his head. "I just wish that Kendall would give Greenlee a chance. I know Greenlee didn't give Kendall one and I didn't at first either but Greenlee knows she was wrong and is trying to make things right. I just hope Kendall lets her do that."

"So do I." Erica said. "But you know Kendall, she has my stubborn genes."

"Yes...and we all know how us Montgomery's fall for those genes." Jack said smiling as he looked over at his wife.

TBC…


	14. Part 11

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part 11 **

---------**Fusion**--------- 

"What do you mean she's not here?" Greenlee asked as she looked around the office refusing to believe that Kendall would insist on having no work done around her unless she did it only two days ago and now her not even being present. It had to be a trick, Simone and Erin just had to be hiding Kendall from her that was it, and it just had to be. Greenlee looked around the entire office before she came back to the main room, as she stood there looking over at Maggie holding Miranda in her arms Greenlee felt like crying. Kendall wasn't here, and she wasn't going to give her a chance. Greenlee looked down at the folder in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment pulling herself together. She couldn't get angry at Kendall, she couldn't get mad at Kendall because when she got mad at Kendall she did things she didn't mean to do.

"Greenlee, do you want me to call her and tell her she needs to come in because there's an emergency and we need her help?" Simone said. "I can do that."

"Don't even think about it!" Erin said as she looked over at Simone. "You're just going to help her take Spike away from Kendall?"

Maggie looked over at the woman objecting to Simone helping Greenlee. Maggie knew from the photos that Kendall had sent them over the Internet that she was Erin Lavery, Maggie laughed lightly. 'Figures' Maggie thought as she shook her head.

"Momma...why Greens ganna take Spike?" Miranda asked as she looked at Maggie and then turned to Greenlee. "You wonts right Greens?"

"Of course not Miranda." Greenlee said as she looked at Miranda and then turned to Erin. "I wouldn't do that!"

Yeah right." Erin said shaking her head. "I know what you did to Kendall and my brothers. You don't deserve their forgiveness."

"HEY!" Simone said glaring at Erin. "Don't talk to Greenlee like that! You have no idea what you are talking about. None!"

"I know enough." Erin said as she looked at Simone.

"So then you know how its Jonathan's fault that Greenlee can't have children?" Maggie asked as she looked over at Erin.

"Maggie...!" Greenlee stated as she turned to her friend. That was something only they knew, something she didn't tell anyone but Maggie.

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked as she looked at Maggie.

"Jonathan slowly poisoned Greenlee..."

"Maggie don't say another word!" Greenlee stated as she looked over at Maggie.

"Why not?"

Maggie asked as she looked over at Greenlee. "Dani can you take Miranda inside?" Maggie asked as she walked up to the young woman.

"Sure thing." Dani said as she smiled and took Miranda into her arms and was about to leave.

"No...stay with you momma!" Miranda insisted as she reached out to Maggie.

"I'm not going anywhere mermaid. I just need to have a grown up talk with Greenlee and Erin." Maggie said as she walked over to Miranda and ran her hand down the little girls cheek.

"Otays." Miranda said and then leaned her head down on Dani's shoulder and let herself be carried into another room.

Once Dani and Miranda were out of the room Maggie turned over to Erin and then over to Greenlee. "Why not let her know what her brother did to you? She accuses you of doing things to Ryan and Jonathan why not let her know what they did to you?" Maggie asked as she looked at Greenlee.

"I don't know." Greenlee said as she looked at Maggie.

"Is that true?" Simone asked Greenlee. She knew about Jonathan poisoning Greenlee but didn't know it was because of the poisoning that Greenlee couldn't have children.

Greenlee turned to Simone and looked down, there was nothing she could do about keeping it secret now. Maggie made sure of that; oh Greenlee was going to have a talk with Maggie about the meaning of keeping something secret.

"Yes its true." Greenlee whispered.

"That fucking toad!" Simone said. "Greenlee, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah so am I..." Greenlee whispered.

"So lets see Ms. Lavery...are you going to be saying ANYTHING to Greenlee again?" Maggie asked as she looked at Erin.

Erin glared at Maggie and then looked over at Greenlee and watched as Simone hugged the woman that had broken Ryan's heart and Kendall's, she watched as Greenlee's tears fell. Erin shook her head.

"Jonathan was sick back then." Erin whispered.

"Yeah...but that doesn't change the fact that what he did will keep Greenlee from having kids."

"She's not taking Spike!" Erin said looking at Maggie.

"We finally agree on something." Maggie said as she looked at Erin.

"Oh Erin, shut up!" Simone said as she pulled away from Greenlee a little bit and looked at Erin. "Greenlee would never take Spike from Kendall. I for one believe that Spike will be Greenlee's child." She then looked at Greenlee. "I know you'll get through to Kendall and you two will be back together in no time. You just have to have faith. Don't give up on her. Even with those stubborn Kane genes she has, I know you'll get through to her."

Greenlee smiled as she looked at Simone and hugged her friend tightly. Simone had to be right because Greenlee knew that Kendall and her were meant to be, they always had been and forever will be.

Greenlee looked up at Maggie when Simone pulled away. Greenlee wiped her tears away and nodded her head. She had a new idea. If Kendall wasn't going to see her then she was just going to have to make Kendall see her when she thought she was someone else.

"I have an idea." Greenlee said smiling as she looked over at Maggie and then turned to see Dani walking in with Miranda in her arms.

Maggie looked at Greenlee and then looked over at Dani and Miranda and raised her eyebrow, now very curious because this plan involved her daughter.

TBC….

* * *

This story's rating is about to _'skyrocket' _in upcoming chapters. 


End file.
